Random Dragon Knights Yaoi Fic
by Jacqui the Neko Musume
Summary: The title is a summary enough. This is just a random Ruwalk X Alfeegi fic I promised some people I'd write, and I did.^^ This is the first yaoi fic of mine I've shown people, so please R+R and don't be too mean/critical, onegai.^^'


Title: Random Dragon Knights Yaoi Fic^^

Pairing: Ruwalk X Alfeegi

Notes and Other Such Things: Well, this is the fic I promised to all the wonderful people I met on the "Dragon Knights!!" message board. In it's third writing/second re-writing, it finally doesn't suck all that much.^^ BTW, at the end of the fic, Nohiro's there as Rune's guest.^^

***************

Well, if he was going to be stuck anywhere, Alfeegi decided, this would be his first choice. Actually, no, it was only half his first choice. He didn't really mind the fact that Ruwalk was practically looming over him, pinning him to the wall, sudden as it had been. If memory served him right, he had been complaining to the Yellow Dragon Officer about Lykouleon having left the castle yet again without permission. Then, in the middle of the rant (although he would never call it that himself), Ruwalk had jumped up from his chair, grabbed him by the shoulders, told him to relax, and kissed him full on the lips. The next thing Alfeegi knew, he was in his current position. No, he didn't mind that at all. However, he _really_ wished it wasn't happening _here_. Big as it was, the Dragon Lord's castle wasn't exactly the most private of places, even if you were in your own bedroom. And Ruwalk didn't even seem to have locked his door. Alfeegi cringed at the thought of Cernozura walking into the room, to tell them that dinner was ready. Or Rath, looking for someone who would give him a new sword. Or even the Dragon Lord himself, to discuss business matters or whatever. When he thought about it, he realized that_ anybody_ could just waltz into the room. He shuddered.

"What's wrong?", Ruwalk whispered into his ear, putting an arm around his shoulder, "Cold? Or are you just nervous?"

"Very nervous, though probably not for the reason you're thinking.", Alfeegi replied, "Aren't you worried that that someone will walk in on us?"

"Why? It's not as if we're doing anything that we can't cover up with a believable lie.", Ruwalk smirked, "Unless, of course, you _want_ us to start doing things that lies can't cover up."

"Uh…uh…", the White Dragon Officer gulped and blushed.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed.", Ruwalk laughed and rubbed his face against Alfeegi's neck, "You're so cute, I think I _will_ take this a bit further."

"W-Wait a minute, just what do you plan on--"

"Doing?", Ruwalk finished, "Don't worry, Alfeegi, you'll like it, I promise.", he ran his tongue up Alfeegi's neck and kissed him on the lips. Okay, now Alfeegi was getting _really_ worried about what would happen if someone walked in…at least, he was thinking that he_ should_ be getting worried, but a bigger portion of his mind was occupied with other, more pleasurable thoughts. In fact, he gave up on being worried when he realized that both he and Ruwalk had somehow, at some point which he couldn't remember, lost their shirts.

*Well, now we're way past the point where we can cover up with a lie.*, he thought as Ruwalk lay him down on the bed and lay down on top of him.

"See? You're liking it, I told you you would.", the Yellow Officer whispered seductively into his lover's ear (yea, he's already thinking of Alfeegi as his lover, but no problem in that^^).

"I never said I wouldn't like it.", Alfeegi replied.

"You never said anything, so what am I supposed to think?", Ruwalk ran a hand over Alfeegi's body and stopped at the top of the White Officer's pants, "Well then, shall we continue?"

***************

"Where are Ruwalk and Alfeegi?", Thatz asked as he sat down at the dinner table.

"Yea.", Rune agreed, "I mean, they're not food vacuums like Thatz, but still, I don't think they've ever skipped dinner."

"Oh, dear, I hope Alfeegi isn't upset again.", Raseleane put a hand to her mouth and turned to Lykouleon, "He does get rather upset when you leave the castle without telling him, dear."

"But then how does that explain where Ruwalk is?", Cesia asked.

"That's a good point.", Raseleane nodded her head.

"If you want my opinion", Rath lay back in his chair, "I'd say they're probably both in Ruwalk's room. I'd also have to say that, by now, they're probably busy doing something very indecent."

"Get your mind out of the gutter!", both Rune and Cesia whacked him on the head.

"Alfeegi would never--oh, there you are, Tetheus.", Kai-stern looked up as the Black Dragon Officer entered the dining hall, "Did you get the wine?"

"Ah, yes.", Tetheus looked very uncharacteristically surprised, "However, on my way back from the wine cellar, I passed the door to Ruwalk's room, and…I'm pretty sure they're both in there…", the look on his face spoke for him. Everyone turned slowly to face Rath, who grinned.

"See, I was right!", he congratulated himself.

"Hey, Rune?", Nohiro turned to face the elf.

"Yes?", Rune answered.

"Will we ever do something like that? What Ruwalk and Alfeegi are doing."

"…"

"Rune?"

"…Just eat your dinner."

"Okay!"

"Rune's got a boyfriend!"

"…Just shut up, Rath."

***************

A little while after the previous scene took place…

"They're eating dinner now. Think we should go?"

"Mm, no, I like it like this.", Ruwalk cuddled Alfeegi like a teddy bear, "Besides, I'm too tired."

"Of course you are. Good night, then.", Alfeegi kissed Ruwalk on the cheek.

"Mm-hm, good night.", and they fell asleep.

***************

Yeah, okay, so that did kinda suck, gomen nasai *bows*. But the first writing of it was just goddamn awful *sets fire to first writing*. Anyway, hopefully after this, people who can write yaoi better than me will write a better Ruwalk X Alfeegi story. Sorry, DK message board people, my gift to you was crap, wasn't it? Yea, I run myself down a lot. Ja ne, minna-san!


End file.
